


Divorsus

by Peridot4567



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Triangulum Damnangulum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot4567/pseuds/Peridot4567
Summary: Third-rate magicians try to summon a demon slave to keep their struggling business from going under.... But once again something goes even more wrong than ever!





	Divorsus

The town of Reverse Falls was a pristine wasteland, where never-ending winter kept the forest a gallery of tree husks. The time was perfect for the summoning. The Gleeful twins sat watching, emotionless, still. The creature formed within the chalk outline of a circle.  
  
"You're going to do the contract, my dear brother. My life, after all, is far too valuable and I am far too beautiful."

The creature that formed into existence stared, one eye immediately trained on the beautiful girl in the blue skirt, and all too high sky blue heels. She kicked up a leg to set on a wooden support beam, showing off her seductive tights. The black thing rose from the ground and writhed in strange ways beneath her.  
 _  
"SH- **OO** -TI- **NG** -ST- **AR**_ " was the first human-like verbalization the flat black creature echoed from the distortion that it was.

Mabel looked down at the multicolored star brooch on her chest, and caressed it. "Mmm~" She purred, flipping her chestnut mane. "Ahh, call me a rising star, my love. Or at least, I will be with your powers. You're going to make me filthy rich."

The form seemed to tremble in laughter. "How about I call you stupid? The REAL shooting star would never be so cowardly and pathetic. You disgust **EVEN ME** and that's saying something!"

"What? How dare you-"

"I'll handle this." Dipper looked at his hot-headed sister in boredom. "I'll make the contract, so do not lower yourself as to speak to this thing, my dear sister."

"Pine Tree?! Is that you? Hahaahahaa. Wait, that doesn't work any more. Pine Glee! Glee Club! I'll call you that last one!"

"Hn. Call me what you wish, you mad gibbering thing. Your power is still mine." Dipper ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"How about you cut out the heart of your sister and put it on the alter?" The demon demanded.

The magician drew a silver dagger from his black glove, and turned to his twin, the same boredom within his eyes but a faint smirk on his lips. He didn't need to be told twice. 

Mabel took a jump back, whipping out her own knife. Her voice rose in a near panic. "Demon, if I sacrifice him, will you be my servant instead?"

"Didn't you already say your brother will make the contract, **RISING STAR**?" The last words were in her own stolen voice, mimicked with much sadistic enjoyment by the demon.

Mabel Gleeful was a natural-born assassin with inhuman reflexes, but even she was thrown off by the mocking laughter of the thing that they summoned. Or perhaps this was mere bad luck (She always did say fate was little more than Luck of the Draw).Looking down, the silver dagger protruded directly out of her multicolored star amulet. Blood splattered on her brother's face as he began carving in that same star shape.

STAR echoed in her mind until infinity as her chest had that star-shaped gaping carving, five points reaching out to touch her very existence.

Dipper whispered gently in his twin's ear, "Mabel... You would have wanted this, for one of us."

Mabel wondered if there was a time they had ever been happy, truly happy, her and her brother. No. Never. And yet, why not? Icy tears clouded her pure blue eyes that stared into the void, her collapsed form crashing down on the wood floor as a sacrifice for the one-eyed creature.

And Dipper tossed her still-beating heart on the alter with boredom.

"YE-ESH! Talk about heartless!" The demon cackled at its own bad pun. "It was just a suggestion! I don't want it, you keep it. A token from me to you, **PINE TREE."**

The magician looked down at his sister's corpse, than back at the faint chalk seal with the dark thing inside. He knew the demon was mocking him, but to go so far as to refuse a blood sacrifice. What a greedy little thing it was. Dipper's lips curled in a bitter smile. His blood ran icy as he suppressed a tremor of anger. "Pine is the name of my enemy. My arch-rival."

The magician's hand directed his audience to the photo on the bloody alter. It was the rival magician Gideon Pines, a photo of him smiling happily with not a care in the world, and a red X scratched with pure animosity over his eyes. A mark of death and obliteration, which the glowing eyeball began to analyze with interest.

After all, it is why the Gleeful twins wanted this damned contract in the first place. To kill this bastard that was ruining their business.  
"You repeat this name, because it drives me into a rage." Dipper noted with boredom, wiping the blood off his knife with a red scarf from his blue jacket. "Don't you, little demon?"

"It's **YOUR** Name!" The demon responded as though pouting. Dipper smirked.

Usually the magician would entertain a good riddle, but now he felt the sting of time passing. Soon this entire ritual would end, and all without entering a contract. This thing was stalling.

"Very well. I shall bring you his heart as well." Dipper answered sharply, walking away from his basement with smooth confidence as his cape fluttered behind him.

The magician came back, tired. The stench of his twin, sulfur, the burning circle of candles all still there, the eye from the void, all there. But even worse... defeat hung in the air, cloying, choking him.There was no heart to provide the dark thing that was to be his slave. Blood had trailed from his lip due to his injuries. Dipper gripped on the handrail of the stairs. Thanks to that utter fool Gideon Pines, he lost this rare opportunity for ultimate power.

How could this be? The Master Magician, Ford Gleeful, had summoned and enslaved this thing in the past. He frequently bragged of the ease of it. This magician was his uncle, and simply would destroy him at once for this utter failure of a spell. Attachment had no place in their family.

No... Dipper's icy blue eyes narrowed in resolve. He was just as good a magician as his dear uncle. Better, even. Hatred seepted from his voice.

"Kill him.... Kill Gideon Pines...my little slave....I'll do... anything..." Dipper gave a weak smile of encouragement.

"Ahahaha!!! Now that's **SAD**! The **REAL** pine tree would never have lost to that loser!"

"I'm NOT Pines." Dipper's emotionless expression cracked ever so slightly in the reflection of the windows. It was a slowly twisting smile, as he ran a gloved hand across his face. "I'm not...real?"

Repeating the madness would never do.

"Hey don't feel bad, kid. To me, ALL you humans are illusions!" The demon reminded him cheerfully.

The ever smooth surface that was Dipper Gleeful finally shattered forever, revealing the magician's secret. The hatred inside. A hidious thing with a tormented life.

"Damn you.. Damn YOU!! **DAMN YOU**!!!! What do you **WANT!**!!????!!!" Dipper shrieked loudly, voice echoing across the walls of the room. He shattered the glass with magic all he could, but it would never bring back his fallen sister. He looked down at Mabel with resolve and swallowed. He could guess what his summoned slave truly wanted.

"Demon, I humbly request that you possess my body. Use it at once to kill Gideon Pines." Dipper knelt before the alter of the writhing black creature.

"How strange! Didn't you Gleeful Twins want riches and success?"

Dipper's eyes held tears within them. "I only wish to watch my victory from hell with my dear sister." He weakly reached out a gloved hand, and shadowy tendrils wrapped around it.

" **DEAL!!"**

A human like hand gripped the magician's. Blue hell-fire seared them both. Emerging from the flame, the one-eyed demon took on a more human form of a taller blonde man with a small top-hat. His eye was white, and his grin seemed almost plastered on.

"Please...get it over with..." Dipper begged, as a pale hand held up his chin so he was forced to look into the horrible eye. He thought he was ready for this part, but was so very wrong.

"What's the hurry, kid? Aren't you gonna ask what I want out of this deal?" The demon smiled, ruffling the magician's hair with some fondness.

Dipper flinched. The words were unspoken. Only a triangular symbol the demon made around his eye marked him as a slave for eternity. Dipper never had known fear outside of Master Ford and his cruel sister Mabel. But they all might as well have been a big happy family now.

"What's my name?" The demon's lips were brought near his ear. It was a simple question.

Yet, it was a very odd question. The magician flinched. That's... it? That's all he wanted to know?

"Will Cipher..." Dipper whispered, the name sounding bitter on his lips. He wanted to scream. He lost everything, his body, his life, and for what? Just so this arrogant demon can hear a human call his unholy name in agony?

"Nope!"

Dipper's eyes widened.

"Wrong Again!"

Realization hit. This wasn't his and Mabel's cute little slave, the one that was theirs by blood-rights.

"I- I summoned the wrong demon!?" Dipper gasped, the true extent of his failure beginning to register. "I cast the spell wrong. No-"

Bill laughed, a harsh tone that turned serious immediately as he began to choke the life out of the magician. "That's riiiiiight...." Bill sang out. "And guess what else? **YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO HURT HIM AGAIN!!!"**

With crushing force, the magician's head was slammed against the brick wall. Dipper barely could register the ferocious, blood-thirsty, demonic words as the wooden basement began to burn.

His mind suddenly had an image of what could have been. A different time, now altered. A smaller, blue-haired boy with one eye. The real Will Cipher. An innocent child, pure, staring up at them in fear.

Always crying. Always cowering. A slave of their uncle Ford. Then an inherited slave of the Gleeful twins. A small being that was the embodiment of misery. He never understood why humans were so mean. Why they could not just be friends? Why was there no place for him?

The Gleeful twins would torture him. Again and again. The demon child's infinite regeneration would truly please Mabel. From one eye, so many tears would fall. A river of pure blue water that would never fall, only freeze in this icy town, Reverse Falls.

How was this possible?

Will had an older twin brother. A very, very angry older twin brother, willing to manipulate time-space to protect the younger.The knowledge stabbed Dipper's heart, caused it to ache. The eye had no pupils, but Dipper sensed it. The older brother regarded the human with pity.

The magician had not counted on this.

"You were pretending to be your brother? Why? What is there... to gain?" The magician died there, never truly understanding relationships, be they human or demon.

\-----In the Dreamscape later on------

"Is Mabel Gleeful finally d-dead? And so is her b-brother?" Will wiped the tears from his eye. As far as his timeline was concerned, his tormenters for centuries were finally struck down. He didn't expect his twin to help by breaking all laws of time forbidden even from their kind. No one ever went so far for him before...

"SURE ARE! Like I always say, you just have to give humans MORE than they bargain for." Bill replied, his eye on the mirror side of Will's.

Will started sobbing, running up to tackle his big brother. "W-wow! I w-wish I was as good at m-making deals as you!"

"How about you don't tell anyone else we're related!" Bill said as he glanced down. Will nodded, giving a weak smile up at him, for the first time in eons.

The tears stopped. Finally.

All at once, Bill Cipher had his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> I luv comments so do et~ ^^/


End file.
